Just Wait Wally
by KottaKitty
Summary: A fic based on the song "The ballad of Barry Allen" by Jims bis ego. Robin and Artimus get mad at Wally for being too impatient! One shot! please read and review!


**((This is a fic I wrote based on the song "the ballad of Barry Allen" by Jims big ego. I know the song is about Barry but I feel it works with Wally too.**

I hope you like it!

I don't own young justice or any song or TV used or mentioned!

It wasn't beta read either so please ignore any mistakes ive made DX

Enjoy! :) ))

Just Wait Wally

"How much longerrrr…" Kid Flash whined.

"If you say that one more time I swear I'll push you off here!" Robin snapped.

"I can't help it… I'm just sooooo borrreddddd…"

"I know you're bored. Just wait okay?"

"You said that like 4 hours ago…" Wally grumbled leaning back against the cold brick wall.

"Actually it was 4 minuets." The Boy Wonder shot back.

"Time keeps dragging on…" Wally sighed.

The two boys had been told to keep watch over Keystone city for the night by The Flash. Wally had been extremely reluctant but as soon as his Uncle Barry threatened with taking away his X-Box for 5 months the young hero gave in and agreed to keep watch with Robin mere seconds later.

Robin always wondered why Wally had never done any sort of mission that involved watching and waiting before. Yeah it wasn't the most exciting thing ever and he knew Kid Flash was impatient, but he never knew he was this bad!

Kid Flash was fidgeting and vibrating madly every couple of seconds, and Robin couldn't even count how many times the speedster had asked "how much longer" or just started saying annoying random useless things… oh! And singing, The Redhead would sing annoying songs in a horribly tone deaf voice! If Robin herd the words "it's Friday" or "my sex is on fire" one more time he was sure he'd snap.

Why was the speedster so bad at being patient?

It was then there was a moment of blissful silence.

Robin wondered if Wally had fallen asleep, at least that was better than his constant noise.

But the silence was soon broken as Kid Flash slid up next to him and wrapped an arm around his shoulders.

"What do you think you're-"

"Hay I just met you~"

"No you didn't! We've been friends since forever, why would you-"

"And this is crazy~"

"Oh god…"

"But here's my number~ so call me maybe!"

Robin punched where Wally was standing but the speedster was gone before he knew it and on the other side of the roof they were standing on. Rage built up in the boy wonder fast, and he yelled at Wally

"For god's sake just go home!" You're the _**most**_ annoying thing on the freaking planet I swear!" he hissed "The jokers _almost_ better company than you!"

Wally sped up to robin and was about to speak but robin got there first.

"Go! I don't need your help!"

And with that Robin trued coldly and looked over the roof of the building mumbling angrily. So he missed Kid Flashes hurt and sad expression.

All he herd was a half hatred mutter of

"I can't help it…"

Then a zoom as Kid Flash ran away in too the night.

Robin didn't care.

Wally was asking for it, right?

When Robin returned back at mount justice he could here a fight occurring, he recognised who it was between instantly and face-palmed.

"Artimus and Kid Flash…" he sighed.

"If you could just wait Wally!"

"I don't like waiting!"

"Well that isn't obvious considering you just threw me out the kitchen to make a pizza!"

"I was hungry!"

"And I was almost done making my dinner! But you cant wait 5 minuets can you!"

"I have a heightened metabolism! I can't help it!"

"I'm sure your metabolism can wait 5 minuets! You're not going to starve to death with the amount you eat already!"

Wally glared daggers at her, then looked down at his pizza and shut his eyes for a moment before putting it on the table next to him.

"Then take the pizza I'm not hungry any more anyway…"

Wally sped to his room and locked the door.

Robin squeezed his eyes shut and rubbed his for head

"Wally never says no to food, he's always hungry…"

He felt a prang of guilt knowing that part of the reason Wally wasn't acting like him self was because he had yelled at him. But Robin was still pretty annoyed with The Speedster; "call me maybe" had been stuck in his head all night because of him.

The ebony hared boy walked over to Artimus, who was eating the pizza Wally had just given up, and put a hand on her shoulder.

"Wally never gives up food you know?"

"Yeah, we should take a picture." The archer joked.

Robin snickered before continuing "Or, we have upset him and we should apologise later."

"I'm not apologising! He stopped me making my dinner because he couldn't wait 5 more minuets. And what do you mean we?"

"I may have yelled at him earlier" he said as he scratched the back of his neck.

"But you had a reason to right?"

"Yeah, so that's why I said later! We'll let him think things over for a while then go talk to him okay?"

"Got it. So NCIS is on…"

"Lets watch!" Robin said with a smile as he jumped over the sofa and flopped back down on it while scanning threw the channels with the remote.

After a 3 hour marathon of NCIS Artimus and Robin decided it was high time they spoke to the speedster.

They found his room was unlocked with door wide open and the light on but the speedster they came to find was nowhere to be seen.

"What the hell happened in here?" the blond girl questioned.

Kid Flashes room as a complete mess, with scrunched up papers and even ink splatters everywhere. On his desk, there were two pieces of crumpled paper that had been torn up several times and stuck back together again with tape.

Robin picked up the paper, as he and Artimus read it together.

"Seems so slow. By Wally west."

"I never thought he'd be the type to write songs" Robin shrugged.

"I've got time to think about the beauty of a thousand variations  
Of the beating of a wing  
Of a hummingbird suspended in the aspic of the world  
Moving slower than molasses  
As I'm off to catch the girl  
Who is falling off the bridge

And I'm there before she knows it  
I'll be gone before she sees me  
Got my hand around her waist  
I pull her back to safety  
By the time she knows what's happened  
There will be someone else who needs me  
Because time keeps dragging on

And on, And on, And on  
Time keeps dragging on  
Time keeps dragging on

I've got time to think about my past  
As I dodge between the bullets  
How my life was so exciting  
Before I got this way  
And how long ago it was now I never can explain  
By the clock that's on the Tower  
Or the one that's in my brain

And I'm there before you know it  
I'll be gone before you see me  
And I'd like to get to know you  
But you're talking much too slowly  
And I know you wanna thank me  
But I never stick around  
Because time keeps dragging on

And on, And on

And you say the time goes rushing by  
But it seems so slow to me  
And you see a blur around you fly  
But it takes too long  
It seems so slow to me

Time keeps dragging on

I wish I'd never gone into my lab  
To experiment that night  
Before lightning flashed around me  
And time changed speed  
Now I gotta try to be so patient until calamity will strike  
Because when things change in an instant  
It's almost fast enough for me

And I'll be there before you know it  
I'll be gone before you see me  
And do you think you can imagine  
Anything so lonely  
And I know you'd really like me  
But I never stick around  
Because time keeps dragging on  
And on...

And you say the time goes rushing by  
But it seems so slow to me  
And you see a blur around you fly  
But it takes so long  
It seems so slow

And you say the time goes rushing by  
But it seems so slow to me  
And you complain I'm gone before you blink your eye  
But it takes so long  
It seems so slow to me

And you say the time goes rushing by  
But it seems so slow to me  
And I want to be there while you laugh or cry  
But it takes too long  
It seems so slow to me"

__

Artimus and Robin exchanged an uneasy glance as guilt washed over them. They had both yelled at the speedster for being impatient and other things he couldn't stop because of his powers.

"Now we have to apologise." Robin stated as he walled out of the messy room, quickly followed by Artimus.

"Yeah… but where is he? With his speed he could be anywhere!"

"Don't worry, I know where he goes when he's not happy."

The duo made their way out side and found a small indent in the side of the mountain. They found Wally with his knees pulled up to his chest and his head resting on them. He was looking out across the sparkling ocean with a frown (Not something you see on a speedster very often). He also looked more pale than usual as well. Artimus bit her lip; knowing it was because he hadn't eaten in ages; totally her fault.

"Hay Wally" Robin started sitting next to his best friend.

"Go away." Wally mumbled back

"Nope~ that wouldn't be very aster of me."

"You weren't very aster earlier…" he said turning away slightly

"Well that's because-"

Artimus cut in "we found your song."

Wally's eyes widened and he stared at them.

"That's privet stuff you guys!"

"You didn't hide it well" robin said

Wally huffed in irritation.

Robin then put an arm round his best friend "I'm sorry I yelled at you man… I've known you so long, and I thought I knew about all you've had to suffer through… but I didn't know life is still hard for you…"

Wally's smile returned and he rested his head against the ebony's "its okay bro, thanks"

"So you feeling whelmed enough to come back to the mountain?"

"Yeah~"

The best friends stood then turned to Artimus, who was blushing slightly.

"Something you wana say there arty~?" Wally chuckled

"I'm sorry I yelled at you."

"awwwwwwwwww look arty does care!"

"Oh shut it."

On their way back in side Artimus asked the redhead,

"How do you cope…? Y'know with everything being slow…"

Wally gave a sincere and said,

"Time might go slow for me, but hey, I've got good company to spent it with."

_**FIN.**_

((I hope you enjoyed it! Please comment! :D))


End file.
